Bloody Tears
by Cleopatra4Yami
Summary: This a one-story about Cleopatra's feelings towards Yami based on the game duelist of Roses.Hope you like it I worked really hard on it.


Cleopatra: This is a one-shot story about Cleopatra's feelings towards Yami in the game of Duelist of Roses. She is the princess of white roses and he is the king of the red roses. But what are her true feelings towards her to the one is supposed to be her enemy?

Bloody Tears

I remember exactly a year ago that I encountered a man that I never met before and since then I could never stop thinking about him but then maybe I just imaging things but those eyes they were bloody red. I've never seen a man with red eyes before they were beautiful to look at but he did seem to look very dangerous holding a bloody sword like that.

Yes I met him in a battlefield many dead bodies were laying there red and white. Seeing them there made me sick but I want to pray for those people who died for me. Because I am the rose duelist. Everyone wants me because I can stop this war, I would but don't know how. I'm not a real princess I was just a normal peasant not caring whether who would rule England, until Seto and his men came and killed my friends and families along with destroying the whole town then kidnap me and made me a princess but I didn't care. I wanted to die there and then.

When I first saw him I ran away I don't know why, I was just scared and ran back to the palace, luckily no found out that I was gone, except for Kisara but she was my best friend and Seto's betrothed. I told her about the man I seen and she said, "He is Yami the king of red roses"

That night I had a dream about him holding me, comforting me as I cried into his bare chest he had been fighting for me and I was worried for him because he had blood all over his wonderful body and he told me something I would never forget "one day I will rule this land and I promise that these wars will stop. I promise no more blood will be shed so no more tears, promise me" I promised him that I wouldn't cry for him.

A month has passed and I was playing outside with some doves that I trained just outside of the palace then my feathered friends flew away at the site of the same man that I met a month ago.

Apart of me wanted to run but I still remember the dream and what he said so I stood up, took a deep breath and said, "Are you king Yami of the red roses from France"

"Indeed I am" his voice left me breathless it was so deep and rich like in my dream and I started to feel hot "by that mark on hand you must be the rose duelist" he saw my hand and knew about the legend. But how then again it was making me feel a little special and in a way it made me happy.

He walked up to me and I was too afraid to run I was frozen right there. My heart started to beat faster. What was this feeling I had for him? I asked myself. I couldn't move, couldn't talk and even my breathing had gotten faster. He stood in front of me, then kneed, taking my hand and kissing my mark. He showed me his eyes again, those beautiful red eyes no wonder he was the king of red roses.

"My dear duelist every time a battle ends I see you there praying at the lost souls that have gave their lives for you. You can stop the battle anytime you wish yet you don't? Why? Are you afraid of your power? If so then I can teach you how to use them"

His eyes didn't seem to lie they were filled with warmth and kindness. My knees felt weak and I almost fell but Yami supported me and our faces were close but I dared not to kiss him, so I pushed him away from away but still didn't run! Why!?

I looked at him again and he held me into embrace. I felt so safe and peaceful. We were like this for several minuets then he gave me a single red rose "We will meet again…someday when the time is right for you to use your powers to stop this war and keep away from the battle field even if it's for praying. Pray in your room because the battle will be more intense and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Why? You seem to care about me so much but we just met"

"I just want you to be safe. If you come with me all your questions will be answered and I will teach you to use your powers if you want"

"I can't. I can't leave Kisara and my friends" I started to cry

" I wasn't forcing you. I understand" he wiped the tears from my face then left. Leaving me behind and apart of me wanted to go with that man.

I went back to my room; hiding the red rose that Yami gave me when I finally got there, I laid on my bed looking at the rose. I lay there for hours upon hours just to figure out one question about how I feel about him.

I fell in love him.

And that's how I meet him one year ago and I'm still waiting for him to take me away from place and teach me how to use these powers so I can stop this war and have peace for England and the world as well as for us. I still love him and I pray for his safety. I don't want these bloody tears anymore.

The End

Cleopatra: that's it really hope you like I'm thinking of doing story based on this. Please review


End file.
